Seeking Dangers
by FriesLover
Summary: The first chapter of my story I put a lot of work into this so I hope you like it :) these are my OC please don't take my ideas :/ but i hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The streets aren't a very good place to live, for people anyway. My parents met on a cold night on the streets, they always tell me the same story. I sit down next to them pretending that I'm listening, but they usually notice and just stop in the middle of the story. They met each other in an alley when they were out hunting for food, and yes we are cats. Then about 2 years later they had my adorable self, my brother Tiger Stripe, and my sister Cotton Tail. My sister is the oldest then its my brother and I'm the youngest. Even though my life sounds happy and cheerful well let me tell you something, its not. At one point it was,but its just not happy and cheerful at the moment. Just when I was 2 months old like my brother and sister, we would just wait to be fed. However, when my sister grew older she helped with the hunting. The reason I'm not so happy at the moment is because they never let me go along with them no matter how many times I ask.

present day (well whatever day your reading)

"mom, can I PLEASE go hunting with you and Cotton?" I whined, "No Lily your too young you know that"

I rolled my eyes and Cotton stuck out her tongue as if taunting me. I stuck my tongue out at her in reply and all she did was laugh at me and make fun of me. I couldn't believe my mo hadn't let me go, I mean were only a couple of minutes apart in age. I saw that my mom was tired of me asking because of her face expression. I didn't mean to be that annoying to her,but i don't think its fair AT ALL. Stripe wasn't OK with the situation either, he was just as mad as i was, but he never complained well not as much as me. I hated when Cotton would rub stuff in my face. Although she isn't always so mean, she was always really supportive and funny too but she gets to do so many things that i can't do for example she always goes with her friend Rose. Well i guess that's fine because i don't have any friends. I'm not a loner, but i don't meet many other cats. Bottom line i think my parents like her more. when they came back with my favorite food (fish) i got a little happier, but i was still mad at my parents my mom mostly. Cotton kept talking about how she was finally going to learn how to fish, and that today was just a demonstration. Hearing this made me even more angry. By the look of Stripe's face i could tell he was pretty angry he didn't say a word. All he did was say thank you and walked away into the dark. My parents watched as Stripe left and i saw that they felt guilty, but Cotton didn't even look back. I decided to do the same thing to have an excuse to go check up on him but i didn't get to finish my fish! I really wanted to take it, but i decided no to.

"hey, you ok?"

"oh hey, yea I'm fine" he replied in a sad tone

I was really surprised actually I'm mad too, but I'm not sad. I didn't see any reason to be sad about it, and he's the serious kind of cat, not to mention protective he's just like my dad. I was really calm, but i could easily get crazy.

"are you sure? you don't look very good" I wanted to know what was going on with him.

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling" he said that in an even more sad voice it worried me to be honest.

"What kind of bad feeling,do you feel sick? like your going to faint?"

"No not that kind of bad feeling" his face expression looked serious and REALLY worried. That made my stomach ache and now I wish that I hadn't eaten the fish.

"Then what kind of feeling?" i asked curiously

"The feeling that something bad is going to happen" his face was intense and it didn't budge. My eyes widened in surprise and i started to worry. WHAT IF SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!? but of course I'm not that selfish i didn't want anything to happen to anyone that i knew, specially my family.

That night i had trouble sleeping, but i only tossed and turned for a couple of minutes.

"Lily" I woke up and saw Stripe in front of me and it wasn't day time yet it was dark i knew that much.

"What?"I asked, I was tired, but he looked wide awake

"I can't sleep" He looked scared and i think i saw him shaking. Poor guy i thought.

"and you come to me? I'm your younger sister! I would come to you when I can't sleep"but i decided that wasn't the best thing to say to the situation.

"I mean, whats wrong?"

"I feel like we are all in danger"

"Don't worry about it were all fine see? everyone is sleeping" "except for me" i muttered

"ok yeah you're right i'll try to sleep"

"Have you been awake this whole time?"

"yeah" he looked super tired

"Will it make you feel better if I stand watch?"

"Nah, don't worry about it I'm probably just sick or something" so we fell asleep, well he did anyway. I was starting to worry about him, and what if he was right? What if something was just waiting to happen to us?...


	2. It's Tragedy Day

"LILY WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes and Cotton's face formed in front of me. I was extremely tired since i hadn't slept last night.

"What's going on?" I asked tired and weak

"Breakfast is ready!" I looked over to where Tiger Stripe was and saw that he was sound asleep

"Why didn't you wake Stripe up first?" I asked confused "I barely slept a wink last night"

"Well SORRY, I didn't know and it's not my fault that you stayed up late last night" I hate how she gets all big sisterly too. When she's always telling me what to do, and what not to do.

"I DID NOT stay up late last night!" "at least not on purpose, i just couldn't sleep"

"I'll be there in a minute, go wake up Stripe" I was hoping to get a some extra sleep but it didn't really work.

"Hurry up then" She walked over to Tiger Stripe and shook him gently and whispered "wake up"

"WHAT!, why didn't you wake me up like that!" I was so angry she always does things for my brother in MUCH better ways that me. Well, most of the time.

"Relax, that's because you're a heavy sleeper" she looked surprised me reacting like that.

"Oh, fair enough" It makes sense and Stripe was already awake with that little whisper all i could think of is "How does he do that"

When I got to where we always eat we were having mice (not the best but not the worst) i sat down and gobbled down the mouse that was in front of me. Tiger Stripe just looked down at his mouse but didn't even touch it.

"Thanks mom, but I'm not hungry" He still had that scared sad expression on his face, it was a little depressing really. My mom's face looked surprised since Stripe was usually the first to finish his food. Everyone stared at Stripe in confusion and all he could manage to say was

"What?" "I'm not hungry" My dad's expression was wide eyed and Cotton's face was open mouth AND wide eyed my mom just stared and I was speechless not to mention wide eyed and my mouth wide open too :O When he saw that no one was going to respond he just walked away. So i got up and went over to him. He looked just as worried and scared as the day before.

"You still have that feeling?"I asked I really wanted to make him feel better, but so far I have failed. That made me feel horrible.

"Um, yea a little" He was more serious than ever. Cotton came walking over before i could say anything else.

"hey little bro something bothering you?" See what i mean she's not selfish ALL the time. Stripe looked a bit surprised too.

"Um no I'm fine, but thanks for asking" Cotton started to change her expression. From happy to serious.

"No Stripe I know when there's something wrong with you" Stripe turned to her and started to smile a little.

"You really care, you want to know?" Never had Cotton been more involved with him than right now.

"Of course i want to know"she put a paw on his shoulder to show that she was serious.

"I just have a bad feeling i already told Lily about it" Cotton looked over to me and looked back at Stripe.

"Just ask her" Stripe said. I could tell he didn't want to tell her himself. She walked to where I was, and she sat down next to me.

"Lily what's wrong with him?" She said it low enough so he wouldn't hear her.

"All he told me was that he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to us" I looked down to the ground trying not to make eye contact with her.

"Oh" was all she could say

"Listen Lily, I'm really sorry that I have been such a jerk lately, I have seen the way you and Stripe have been acting, and i just want to say I'm sorry"

"That's ok I guess i have been acting like a baby too" I looked up at her and smiled happy that she had decided to apologize.

"Well I'm going to go hunting with mom I'll talk to you later" She walked over to Stripe and sat next to him.

"Take it easy ok little bro?" she trotted away looked back and smiled at Stripe and just kept walking away.

about 15 minutes later she came back with a mouse in her mouth looking quite proud.

"Look Lily I caught my first mouse!" She set the mouse in front of me and pushed it close to my paw

"I want you to have it" She smiled at me and i smiled back

"No Cotton, why don't you give it to Stripe, it would make him feel cared for" I picked it up and placed it beside her

"Go give it to him" She smiled as if saying thanks. She grabbed it in her mouth and took it to Stripe. I saw them talking for a while and then Cotton left running.

"Hey where did Cotton go?" Stripe looked up at me from his mouse

"she said she was going to go hunting with mom again" he looked at his mouse again and played around with it. I figured they would take a much longer time so i decided to go for a walk. After what seemed like hours I walked back home thinking that my mom and Cotton would be there by now. When i got home i saw my dad with a really worried expression on his face.

"Dad? what's wrong?" He looked down at me with an intense look in his face. A chill ran down Lily's back. The look her dad gave her had been seen before MANY times. it was the "There's something wrong" look.

"Dad?" He gave me the same look and i decided not to bother him anymore.

"Your mother isn't back with Cotton Tail yet. Uh oh... I knew how protective he was and kinda strict so this couldn't be good.

"Don't worry dad they'll be hear any minute now" I had never seen my dad this worried before.

"I'm going to go look for them" I looked at him and Stripe came up behind us.

"What's going on dad?" Stripe had gone back to his casual mode but i knew he would be extremely worried once he knew what was going on.

"Your mother and Cotton Tail aren't back yet, I'm going to go look for them" Stripe's face turned scared.

"I knew it, I knew something was going to happen" My dad looked at him in a confused way.

"How did you know?"Stripe looked at him

"I have been having a bad feeling that something would happen to us"

"Well I'm going to go look for them" Stripe stopped him

"I'm going with you dad" He stood in front of him determined to get his way.

"No, stay with your sister" I ran in front of him he looked at as if telling me to get out of his way.

"We are not letting you go alone dad" I knew he would have to let us go with him.

"Alright fine but stay close" I walked beside him and was worried out of my mind for my mom and sister. We walked for at least an hour and found my mom crying hidden in a bush. My dad rushed over to her and started asking her questions.

"Mist, where's Cotton?" By the look of my dad's face he was really worried too,and who wouldn't be? My mom's eyes were watery and i saw sadness in them.

"Cotton they took Cotton!" She burst out crying again and my dad put a reasuring paw on her shoulder.

"What happened" He looked determined to know what had happened.

"A d-dog, he bit my paw and i couldn't walk"

" It's my fault! I couldn't defend her!" as she mentioned paw we all noticed that it was gushing blood and there was a deep scratch right across her face almost catching her eye.

"And th-then he bit into her arm and-" My mom stopped as if not wanting to remember what happened. I saw a tear form in my dad's eye and in Stripe's too. I couldn't hold back, I was thinking the worst. Had Cotton been killed?


End file.
